This invention relates to an arrangement of high-pressure water devices in a paper machine including two or more consecutive sub-totalities for making paper, such as a wire section, a press section, a drying section, and a finishing section, and which water device arrangement includes
pump devices for producing high-pressure water,
water operating devices, located in a sub-totality and fitted at various consumption points, and
connections for leading the high-pressure water from the pump devices to the operating devices. The invention also relates to a method for arranging a high-pressure device in a paper machine.
Water is used in numerous different points in a paper machine. Simple operating equipment is used to provide a pressure and a volume flow that are usually sufficient for washing and lubricating purposes. Modern paper machines also include several devices operated by high-pressure water. The most common of such devices are oblique and edge cutters and washers. Such devices generally have a pressure of more than 250 bar and a volume flow of less than 1 l/min. A single paper machine has several different devices using high-pressure water, which are located at different consumption points and are made by several different manufacturers. Each device""s manufacturer usually designs their own part and supplies the necessary accessories for the paper machine.
The present manner of arranging the devices in a paper machine leads to overlaps in design work and especially to pump capacity duplication. This is a significant disadvantage, as high-pressure water pumps cost considerably more than other water pumps to purchase and operate. In addition, a single paper machine will often incorporate very different kinds of high-pressure water pumps, demanding a large number of different spare parts and extensive servicing know-how. The co-ordination of the control of different devices also requires additional planning and accessories.
The invention is intended to create a new type of arrangement of high-pressure water devices in a paper machine, resulting in cheaper and simpler construction than existing arrangements. In addition, the invention is intended to create a new type of method for arranging an arrangement of high-pressure water devices in a paper machine, which will allow excess and insufficient capacity to be avoided in the pump devices and which will be easier and faster to implement.
The characteristic features of the water device arrangement according to the invention are provided in an arrangement of high-pressure water devices in a paper machine including two or more consecutive sub-totalities for making paper, such as a wire section, a press section, a dryer section, and a finishing section, and which water device arrangement includes pump devices for producing high-pressure water, high-pressure water operating devices located in a sub-totality and arranged at various consumption points, and connections to lead high-pressure water from the pump devices to the operating devices, and are characterized in that the pump devices include at least one pump unit, from which connections are arranged to the various consumption points belonging to two or more consecutive sub-totalities.
Correspondingly, the characteristic features of a method according to the invention for arranging a high-pressure water arrangement in a paper machine including two or more consecutive sub-totalities for making paper, such as a wire section, a press section, a dryer section, and a finishing section, and in which method suitable operating devices and pump devices corresponding to them are selected for the separate consumption points of each sub-totality, is characterized in that the total capacity requirement of the pump devices is determined, and the total capacity of the pump devices is distributed between the various consumption points arranged in the different sub-totalities.
In the water device arrangement according to the invention, hereinafter more simply the arrangement, pump devices are used, which are surprisingly formed from considerably fewer pump units than in known arrangements. Additionally, the capacity of the pump devices is divided between different consumption points. Thus the purchasing and operating costs of the pump devices are lower than before. The arrangement is also simple to design and manufacture. In the method according to the invention, the total required capacity of the pump devices is taken into account. In addition, the total capacity is divided between the different consumption locations. The paper machine totality can therefore be implemented using the most rational pump devices possible.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.